1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to an electronic device that records image data and can be connected to an external device and a communication system that connects the electronic device and the external device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there is a case where a television receiver (hereinafter, referred to as a “television”) and a digital camera are connected each other via a connection cable, and an image captured up by the digital camera can be displayed on the television.
JP-A-2007-158403 discloses a system configured to be able to connect the digital camera and the television via wireless communication and display an image captured by a digital camera in a television. More specifically, in this system, the television has a broadcast receiving mode to receive television broadcasting and a still image mode capable of displaying an image received from the digital camera or the like and is configured to be able to wirelessly receive a mode switching signal from the digital camera. The digital camera is configured to be able to send the mode switching signal, switch the television from the broadcast receiving mode to the still image mode, and thereby cause the television to display the image from the digital camera.
According to the system described in JP-A-2007-158403, the following problem may arise. For example, when a father enjoys watching the television at home while a child enjoys viewing photographed images in the digital camera, if the child mistakenly performs an operation to switch the television to the still image mode from the digital camera, there may be a case where a television screen being watched by the father is abruptly switched. As described above, if an electronic device such as a digital camera or the like can send the image data to an external device such as a television, a trouble may occur in the external device.
In view of such a problem, an electronic device and a communication system is provided, which can prevent the trouble in the external device, which occurs in sending the image data from the electronic device to the external device.